Candy Land
by Atem-Lover4eva
Summary: On a sugar high, our dear Pharaoh has officially lost it. According to him there's Candy Land, where all your sugary dreams come true. Haha! R&R!


**Hey everyone! It's been such a long I've done a humor fanfic. So, here is one that I've been working on for a few months. Yes, it will be chaptered but I'm assuming no more than three chapters. **

**I hope you like it! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: A mix of Alice in Wonderland and Wizard of Oz ideas has been thrown in to make this fic funny and crazy as possible. I own nothing. And while we're at it... I do not own YuGiOh!**

* * *

Candy Land

Chapter 1

Yami pouted to himself as he buried his head deeper into his arms. Thunder clapped loudly outside, heavy rain clouds making their way into the small city known as Domino.

It has only been a few weeks since Yami had received his new body and he was immensely overjoyed with the fact that he could now do almost everything a normal person could do. Almost, because a normal person is able to touch any form of technology while he cannot.

Okay! So he blew up the toaster a few dozen times and smashed the television when it started to speak and then only to shout like a maniac when he thought the home line was an enemy which was plotting with the television to conquer the world!

Big whoop.

He just couldn't understand why Yugi gave him a good yelling when he got home to find Yami on the table with the home line wrapped around the television.

Long story short though is that he got banned from touching another or any technology, making him not normal, in his point of view.

He then sat straighter, propping his chin up with his arm as he glanced back out the window again. Yugi was at school with the rest of the gang. Grandpa was working in the shop so Yami was left alone and absolutely bored.

He then grinned to himself, glancing up at the refrigerator and the cupboard where Yugi kept all the snacks. Getting up he opened the freezer and pulled out the sugary popsicle box and putting it on the table. Before he did though, he obviously took one out and stuffed it in his mouth before pulling up the stool and reaching towards the cupboard.

Licking the popsicle absentminded, his eyes scanned the bottom shelf for his favorite candy. His eyes widened as he grabbed it and another bag of sour candy. Holding them all in his arms he looked at the top shelf and grinned when he found chips and a few chocolate bars. He then got down and dropped his findings on the table with the popsicle box.

"I'm sure grandpa won't mind." He said to himself. "He did say I can have something to eat."

Obviously the man didn't mean all the junk food in the entire house, but Yami didn't know nor would he care if he did.

By then he had finished the popsicle in his mouth and went to dump it in the trash when a silver coloured tin caught his eye on the fridge door that he hadn't closed. Opening it his eyes widened, seeing all the red and white candy canes. Yami's eyes sparkled with glee, taking the entire tin and dumping them on the table as well.

"Lollipops..." Yami said to himself, looking around he kitchen with a finger tapping his chin thoughtfully.

Just the other day he had seen Yugi with a huge lollypop with rainbow colours on them. When he asked for one Yugi had said that there was no more. Of course he was lying. Yami knew that because had overheard Yugi telling grandpa he felt bad for lying, but it was for his own good because Yami would get crazy by just eating sugar.

So here he was trying to find the entire box.

An idea then dawned on him. Yugi would put it somewhere Yami wouldn't dare to think that it would be there.

He snickered as he grabbed the chair, climbing up onto the countertop and looking at the top of the cupboard. Sure enough, the box with lollipops were right there. Taking it down he scurried over to the table, now satisfied with his findings. After admiring his 'feast' for a few moments, Yami dug in.

First was the popsicle which he ate, even biting it. He felt a surge of happiness run through him along with adrenaline. A crazy grin broke out on his face, picking the chocolates and eating the one by one.

Yami's leg began to vibrate from all the sugar pumping through his system. Standing up, his heart pounded as he went around the table to retrieve the box of candy canes stuffing two into his mouth eagerly.

Soon his eyes fell on the box of fudge bars and dug into that too! He was practically bouncing from the rush that he didn't even realise he smacked into the wall and passed out on the floor with a lollipop in his hand and a chocolate bar in his mouth along with a crazy smile on his face.

* * *

Yawning, Yami blinked tiredly as he opened his eyes. As soon as he opened his eyes though he quickly shut it back closed due to the bright light that hit him.

"Why are the lights on...?" He complained, sitting up and rubbing his eyes.

He then peeked through his hands once again, and his eyes shot wide open at what he saw. He stood up quickly, looking at his surroundings as he felt that giddy feeling coming right back at him and running through his veins like blood.

He squealed.

"Candy! Oh my gosh! Candy! Candy! Candy! Candy! Candy!"

Sure enough there was lots and tons of candy surrounding him. But the last think on his mind was that he didn't even realise that he was even home.

The sky was baby blue, but the clouds were a light orange and a light pink colour. They almost looked like cotton candy. The grass was a heavenly shade of green, huge candy canes and lollipops sticking out of the grass like flowers. And the trees! All kinds of different trees, each with a different kind of candy growing from them. Candy cane trees to candy apple trees! And the tree bark was not actual bark. Yami ran up to it a took a big bite of the branch. It was milk chocolate! And the leaves were made purely out of icing sugar!

Yami on the other hand didn't notice his surroundings until he gathered as much candy as he could hold in his hands from the bush he had collected them from.

Looking down at himself, his eyes went wide as he then realised he wasn't wearing the clothes he had on.

He was wearing a bubble-gum pink, long-sleeved shirt, caramel coloured pants with brown combat boots with laces that matched his shirt. He also then wriggled his ears when he felt two heart-shaped pink earings in them.

"Cool!" He said to himself in awe, loving how his outfit looked on him. He then shoved the small candy canes that he had in his hand into his back pocket before turning to the road ahead of him.

His eyes almost fell out of his head due to the fact that his eyes increased in size as he looked at the red, blue and green fruit roll up road that laid in front of him, sprinkled with white sugar along the entire road.

His mouth watered at the sight, seeing smaller lollipops edging the entire road for as far as his eyes could possibly see.

He stood, admiring the scene and smiling to himself. After a while he looked around, finally realising that he was not at home, obviously. But it took him a while for that to sink in.

He blinked, a blank, childish look on his face as he turned around to find the path and more trees.

"Where am I...?" He finally asked himself. He turned back to the road in front of him. "And where is everyone?"

There surely must be people living in this strange place, he assumed. Wherever this place was.

"Maybe if I keep walking I can find someone." And walking he did, though, not before ripping a piece of the road off and stuffing it in his mouth before heading off in the strange land.

* * *

**LOL! I hope you like it so far. Please review and tell me what you think. I shall try to update again after I get Voodoo Doll updated. Later!**


End file.
